dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Magic
|similar='Time Breaker mind control Babidi's Mind Control Black Water Mist Possession' }} Dark Magic is a special magic utilized by the Demon God Demigra and Towa in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 in order to turn people into darker and more powerful versions of themselves. It is said by Xeno Trunks that when someone is afflicted by this dark magic, they become more sinister and their power is multiplied. Overview There are several different dark magic effects: *The caster can power up their target with evil energy giving them red eyes briefly when activated and a dark aura when active. *The caster can gives the user pure red eyes and a dark aura via a lasting power boost named Villainous Mode. *The target is gives the user pure red eyes and a dark aura, but lacks Villainous Mode. This is due to Mira directly controlling the target. Also, the user is under the control of the caster. *The caster can take control over their target, mind controlling them into doing what they want. **The caster can also have a mind controlled entity perform a Brainwash Attack to take control over nearby adversaries, effectively turning them into brainwashed allies. *Demigra has the target undergo powerful transformation, the user's body turns a purplish color, their eyes turn pure red and they gain two black lines that go from the bottom of their eyes. This form is playable. Users of this state are sometimes also in Villainous Mode. *The Time Breakers have the target undergo a powerful transformation, their body turns a whitish/silver color, their eyes become a hot pink, and they gain the broken infinity emblem on their foreheads. **There is also a weaker version that acts as a cross between Villainous Mode and the Supervillain form as it acts as a Power Up, but has the same eye and aura color as the Supervillain form, but lacks the changes in body color and glowing Time Breaker symbol. Démigra and Towa use this technique during the events of Xenoverse during the Time Breakers attempt at changing history for the worse. It is used on several characters throughout history in order to change history, making characters darker. Towa's version of the state is her giving them some of Mira's power, however, she is unable to fully control them, only giving them negative thoughts. Demigra's version allows him to send some of his power to the target and allows for full control. Demigra's Dark Magic can even be cast via another technique such as Wormholes. Generally all those infected by the Dark Magic are stronger and more dangerous than they were previously, similar to the effects of Babidi's Mind Control, however unlike Babidi's Mind Control it can control people untainted by evil like Gohan, Gotenks, Trunks, and Pan. Some like Raditz and Mr. Satan are even capable of feats and techniques they wouldn't be able to do normally such as Raditz dodging Gohan's Leave My Daddy Alone! and escaping the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon or Mr. Satan being able to use Flight, fire Ki Blasts, and techniques like Spirit Explosion. Furthermore, in some cases the infected target will be able to use some of Demigra's skills such as Bloody Sauce, Rage Saucer, Darkness Mixer, and Baked Sphere. Those under the effects of Supervillain power up or transformation may use these and other skills such as Marbling Drop, Peeler Storm, Brainwash Attack, or Gigantic Ki Blast. Most beings infected by Dark Magic are unaware they are under its effects, though people around them may notice they are not their usual selves, such as Burter and Jeice noticing Dark Ginyu's change in personality and the strange behavior of Dark Guldo and Dark Recoome in Xenoverse 2. Some characters such as Chronoa, Elder Kai, and Xeno Trunks are shown to be capable of sensing the dark evil energy effecting those under dark magic (this ability is likely due to their positions as Chronoa and Elder Kai are Supreme Kais while Xeno Trunks is Attendant Supreme Kai). It is also possible to manipulate those infected by it to alter their actions or even cause them to transform into their higher forms. Demigra's Wormholes seem to have the ability to infect people with Demigra's Dark Magic, though apparently without Demigra being in direct control. Also unlike Demigra or Towa, it is apparently capable controlling extremely powerful villains like Broly, Great Ape Baby, Super 17, Eis Shenron, Nuova Shenron, & Omega Shenron. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Fruit of the Tree of Might (Demon Realm) grants whomever consumes it an aura of Dark Magic and the ability to use Villainous Mode, presumably as a side effect from the Fruit being exposed to the effects of the Demon Realm. Towa also altered the fruit to test her new spell that induces an early version of the Supervillain state (that acts as a power up, rather than a transformation) in Turles and Lord Slug by shaving off some of their life force. Interestingly, though normally Dark Magic doesn't work on deities or those who possess Godly ki, as part of the Super Pack 4 DLC, Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black and Future Zamasu are capable of using the unfinished Supervillain power up state as shown in promotional screenshots. Weaknesses Demigra's Dark Magic is not foolproof, as according to the Supreme Kai of Time Demigra can only control someone who is weaker than he is, and the magic does not affect Gods (those who possess godly ki or Saiyans who have absorbed God's crimson radiance of the Super Saiyan God form) and fails to have any control over Beerus (due to him being a God of Destruction) or Goku (due to having absorbed God's crimson radiance during his time as a Super Saiyan God and later becoming a Saiyan beyond God). Likewise, it would not affect the Supreme Kai of Time and angels such as Whis. Even while under Demigra's full control physically, the target may be able resist it mentally as Gohan, Vegeta, and Xeno Trunks were able to mentally resist despite their bodies still being under Demigra's control, even as their bodies continue to fight against their will. Even while fighting the Future Warrior under Demigra's control, Xeno Trunks resisted by telling the Future Warrior to keep attacking him despite his injuries, as the dark magic can be dispelled by giving the infected target a sound beating (demonstrated several times by the Future Warrior). However one must possess a powerful enough will to resist control of beings like Demigra as Gotenks was unable to mentally resist like Gohan, Vegeta, and Xeno Trunks. In Xenoverse 2 in the Parallel Quest: "Wake Up!", Gohan, Trunks, and Goten are able to mentally resist the effects of Supervillain Mode while having no control over their bodies after taking a certain amount of damage, indicating that taking damage does weaken the hold of Dark Magic. It is also possible to counter the dark magic with good magic before it has fully taken control of the target, as the Supreme Kai of Time demonstrated when she prevented the Future Warrior from falling under Demigra's control using her godly magical powers. It would also have no effect on Super Saiyan Blue nor Saiyan beyond God or any Saiyan who has absorbed the God's crimson radiance of the Super Saiyan God form due to both forms' godly ki. Also despite being immune, it is shown that a god like Beerus can fake being under its effects, deceiving the user into thinking the target is under their control when they are not, allowing them to attack the user when they let their guard down, just as Beerus did to Demigra. Presumably, Towa's Dark Magic has the same weaknesses as Demigra's, though in Xenoverse 2 she managed to become strong enough to control the likes of Broly, Majin Buu, Janemba, Golden Frieza, and Metal Cooler. She was also apparently aware that dark magic does not work on deities or entities who possess Godly ki (presumably by studying Demigra's failure to control Beerus and Goku, as she is shown to be quite knowledgeable about history) as she chose to manipulate Beerus and Whis via deception during Frieza's revenge. Also unlike Demigra, she used it primarily to control villains and relied on her scientific knowledge and Time Breaker mind control to brainwash the likes of Bardock and the Future Warrior to turn them in the Masked Saiyan and Masked Future Warrior, who she then could power up with Dark Magic by shaving off some of their life to grant them an imperfect version of the Supervillain form. By focusing on empowering villains and allies, Towa could use their evil desires to her advantage, similar to Babidi's Manipulation Sorcery and by empowering brainwashed fighters she was able to keep them under control and prevent them from potentially revealing her plans if they managed to mentally resist the magic's control. However her brainwashing could be dispelled in the same manner as Dark Magic, by given the brainwashed person a sound beating. Both versions of Supervillain also have the potentially dangerous side effect of shortening the recipient's life due to part of their life force being shaved off to induce the transformation, though Towa seemed to ignore this for the most part, except when Mira induced the Supervillain transformation in himself by exceeding his power limiter which caused his body to become overloaded with energy, which Towa stated could produce an explosion that could destroy the entire universe. Additionally during their Expert Mission training, the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) learns several techniques for countering Brainwash Attacks which can be used by certain enemies encountered during expert missions to turn fellow Time Patrollers against their allies by brainwashing them with Dark Magic. The first method is for an ally to hit someone who has not yet been completely brainwashed, which prevents them from being brainwashed completely, though requires the aid of an unaffected ally. If a Time Patroller falls under control they can free themselves by defeating a doppelgänger of themself that represents the Dark Magic controlling them inside a mental realm known as the World of Mind Control. The final method is the same one used to deal with anyone brainwashed with Dark Magic in Parallel Quests or story, by giving them a sound beating. The first two methods can used be only in Expert Missions and certain Online Events. List of influenced characters Evil Energy power up *Raditz *Saibamen *Nappa *Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *Ginyu *Frieza (1st Form) *Future Cell (Imperfect Form) *Infected Trunks (GT) (Super Saiyan) *Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) Villainous Mode *Frieza (Final Form, Full Power, 1st Form''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016) *Cell (Full Power) *Cell Jrs. *Mr. Satan *Future Android 17 *Future Android 18 *Future Cell (Imperfect, Perfect) *Majin Buu **Majin Buu (Small) *Piccolo *Kid Buu *Gotenks *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Hell Fighter 17 **Super 17 *Pan *Trunks (GT) *Nuova Shenron *Eis Shenron *Omega Shenron *Dodoria *Ginyu Force **Guldo **Recoome **Burter **Jeice **Captain Ginyu *Turles *Lord Slug *Metal Cooler Corps. Dark Magic transformation (Demigra) *Frieza (Full Power) *Cell (Full Power) *Kid Buu *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Fruit of the Tree of Might (Demon Realm) *Ginyu Force **Burter **Jeice **Captain Ginyu **Recoome **Guldo *Lord Slug *Turles *Vegeta Supervillain Mode (Power Up) *Mira *Turles *Lord Slug *Nappa (Great Ape) *Vegeta (Great Ape) *Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) *Frieza (1st Form, Full Power, Golden Form) *Cooler (Final, Metal) **Meta-Cooler Corps. *Appule *Raspberry **Guprei *Ginyu Force **Guldo **Recoome **Burter **Jeice **Captain Ginyu *Android 16/Future Android 16 *Android 17 **Super 17 *Cell (Imperfect, Perfect) **Future Cell (Perfect) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Majin Buu (Innocent) *Super Buu *Masked Saiyan **Bardock (Great Ape) *Masked Future Warrior *Gohan *Goten *Trunks (Kid, GT) *Pan *Mr. Satan *Nail *Piccolo *Yamcha *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Omega Shenron *Cabba (DLC) *Frost (DLC) *Hit (DLC) *Bojack (DLC) *Future Zamasu (DLC) *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) (DLC) Supervillain (Transformation) *Mira *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Janemba *Kid Buu *Cooler (Metal) *Frieza (Golden) *Cell (Full Power) *Omega Shenron *Yamcha Background information *There have been multiple names for the form that the dark magic empowered character's take, including '''Dark' form, Atrocious form, Fiendish form, and Villainous Mode. Trivia *Demigra's Dark Magic is similar to Mad & Control Dials that appear in the One Piece video game One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. Both can turn good characters into evil versions of themselves with dark auras, red eyes, and aggressive/violent tendencies. Both also allow the main antagonists of their respective games (Demigra & Blackbeard) to manipulate/control people under their influence and force the games' protagonists (and their uncorrupted allies) to fight their corrupted allies in order to restore them back to normal. Gallery es:Magia Oscura ca:Màgia Fosca d'en Démigra Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Video game techniques Category:Magic techniques